Academic Gangster
by Shisui Namikaze Deandress Chan
Summary: Sasuke dimasukkan ke sebuah sekolah asrama oleh ayahnya karena sikapnya yang berandalan. Sesuai dugaannya, sekolah asrama adalah sekolah yang MEMBOSANKAN. Dengan teman sekamarnya, Sasuke merencanakan keonaran yang dimulai dari memecahkan jendela kelas dan memancing gangster lain. Di saat bersamaan, ia bertemu Naruto yang membuatnya terpana. RnR please!
1. Chapter 1

**Ehem… Shisui balik lagi membawakan fic bergenre baru. ^^v**

**Padahal fic-fic lain masih belum complete, eh mau bikin fic baru lagi, hehehe**

**Yah habis mau bagaimana lagi, mumpung si ilham sedang berjalan sempurna di otak Shisui jadi Shisui ambil-ambil kesempatan yang 'ralat' ini, eh maksudnya jarang.**

**Fic ini bergenre romance and action 'dikit doang', kisah yang tiba-tiba muncul begitu aja saat Shisui sedang imut-imutnya tidur#Narsis. Padahal sih awalnya Shisui bermimpi masa-masa Shisui di SMK dulu. Bertemu dengan teman sederajat, saling bercanda, saling memukul bahkan saling mengejek. Eh tanpa disadari mimpi itu berubah menjadi wajah Sasuke yang memasukki sekolah asrama, membuat keonaran, brutal, nakal, membuat semua orang menjadi gempar#lah kok jadi theme soundtrack-nya 'kera sakti'. Pokoknya hal-hal yang berbau negatif udah jadi sarapan seharinya deh!.**

**Kalau para readers penasaran gimana ceritanya, silahkan membaca fic-nya dibawah ini yah.**

**Oh ya, disini Shisui peringatkan yah!, kalo disini Sasuke mungkin bakal banyak sekali OOC, jadi mohon maaf jika gak berkenan.**

**Academic Gangster**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasufemNaru**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Naughty, Action ( sedikit ), Drama, Romance.**

**Chara in here is own but This fic real from my brain**

**Shisui Namikaze Deandress Chan**

**Warning : Super OOC, OC, AU, ada yaoi-nya, sedikit crime, dan mungkin sedikit begundalan.**

**If you don't like this story...**

**DON'T READ!**

**Enjoy it!**

**Summary : **Kisah seorang pemuda SMA yang dimasukkan kedalam asrama sekolah, sang ayah Fugaku Uchiha tidak suka melihat Sasuke terus-terusan membuat onar diluar rumah./"Kau harus dididik! Mulai besok kau akan masuk sekolah asrama! Tidak ada kata tapi-tapian lagi. Kau harus mencari kedisiplinan, mencari sopan santun yang ada dalam jati dirimu! Aku akan mengurus semuanya malam ini juga!"/.

Chapter 1

( Konoha Boarding School )

Di kota yang besar, pasti banyak kejanggalan dan hal-hal yang negatif sering terjadi, semakin banyak penduduk maka semakin banyak kebrutalan menyebar dimana-mana, seperti Geng, penjualan Seks, Kejahatan, Penculikan, Pembunuhan dan sebagainya. Mereka yang tidak pernah kenal dengan namanya 'kepuasan' memilih menjadi orang yang mencari celah dalam lubang hitam yang sangat dalam untuk mencari kenikmatan dan kepuasan duniawi yang tanpa disadari akan menghasut mereka dan mendekati mereka dalam hal yang tidak menyenangkan di kehidupan keabadian 'Neraka'.

Salah satunya kota Konoha di Jepang, kota terbesar dan terluas di Jepang setelah kota Tokyo, kota yang mempunyai fakultas modern, kota yang memberikan kualitas dan ketertiban dalam pendidikan, kota yang memberikan ketentraman hidup bagi para penghuni yang tinggal disana yang tanpa disadari menyembunyikan hal-hal yang berbau negatif telah menyempil antara celah-celah kosong yang berada di kota besar itu.

Para pengemis bergeletakkan, PSK menyebar bak lalat mencari mangsa, kejahatan yang merajalela, dan lebih parah lagi... geng-geng yang menghancurkan seperempat kota itu dengan kebrutalannya.

"Hey, bocah... akhirnya kita bertemu lagi yah?!"

Seorang pemuda berjaket coklat kulit dengan kerah ditarik keatas sedang membentak seorang pemuda SMA berambut raven yang sedang asyik merokok di sudut danau Konoha dekat terowongan tepat dibawah jalanan layang, sang pemuda yang merokok itu menoleh ke sumber suara dengan tatapan stoic-nya, mata hitam onyx-nya memandangi tiga pemuda dengan pandangan malas, pemuda berjaket kulit itu berdiri dekat lorong terowongan gelap bersama tiga temannya yang berotot-otot kekar.

Tiga pemuda itu memegangi stick baseball yang kira-kira beratnya 2 kg, mereka menyeringai sinis sambil menepuk-nepuk stick baseball di telapak tangan mereka. Seorang pemuda SMA berambut raven itu menatap tiga pemuda tersebut dengan pandangan tanpa ekspresi menandakan kalau dia tidak gentar sama sekali dengan pandangan sinis dan stick baseball yang dipegang oleh tiga pemuda yang tidak jauh dari jaraknya.

Dengan berat hati dia beranjak diri dari tempat dia duduk, menghela nafasnya dan pada akhirnya membuang rokoknya ke danau. Pemuda SMA itu memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana bahan hitamnya, pemuda berjaket coklat didepannya mendecih melihat pemuda SMA didepannya tidak gentar dengan ancamannya, dia masih kokoh berdiri tegak sambil memandanginya tanpa ekspresi.

"Dari cara pandangannya, sepertinya dia kelihatan tidak gentar sama sekali dengan ancaman kita?" bisik pemuda berambut keriting disebelah kiri pemuda berjaket coklat

"Diam! Dia yang sudah memukulku minggu lalu. Gentar tidak gentar aku akan tetap membalaskan dendamku atas perbuatannya kepadaku minggu lalu!" balas pemuda berjaket coklat

"Orang itu kelihatan sok sekali yah. Gaya-nya seperti kacang rebus" tukas pemuda disebelah kanan pemuda berjaket coklat

"Hahaha, aku setuju denganmu!"

"Oi, apa kabar kawan?!, terutama dengan pria berjaket coklat itu. bagaimana kabarmu? Apa wajahmu masih terasa sakit hah? Apa kau masih membutuhkan sedikit pijatan lagi dariku?" ejek pemuda SMA dengan santainya disaat tiga pemuda didepannya sedang asyik berbincang.

Mendengar ejekkan pemuda SMA itu, seorang pemuda berjaket coklat berkedut kesal diikuti geraman aneh di mulutnya, pandangannya sangat tajam kearah pemuda SMA itu, cara bicara pemuda SMA itu telah membuatnya mendidih apalagi mendengar dia mengucapkan kata 'Pijatan'. Itu membuatnya ingin cepat-cepat menerkam dan menelannya hidup-hidup.

"Cih, sampai kapan kau terus-terusan memandangi-ku seperti itu. bukannya kau itu ingin balas dendam padaku" lanjut pemuda berambut raven itu remeh.

"Yah!, itu benar. Aku ingin balas dendam padamu bocah tengik. Karena ulahmu minggu lalu itu wajahku hancur lebur, aku diputusi pacarku dan akhirnya dijelek-jelekki oleh adik-adikkan ku"

"Heh? Dia malah curhat" gumam pemuda SMA berambut raven di depannya.

"Apa kau bilang!"

"Oh, jadi kau mendengarnya yah? Gomenasai kalau begitu... tetapi kurasa tidak perlu gomenasai juga tidak apa-apa kali yah. Soalnya kau memang benar-benar curhat"

"Dasar brengsek!" teriak pemuda berjaket coklat sambil berlari kearahnya diikuti dua temannya dibelakang.

Emosi pemuda itu sudah tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi, mendengar kata-kata pedas dan ejekkan-ejekkan yang dilontarkan pemuda SMA itu telah membuat darahnya beruap, karena saking beruap-nya sampai-sampai ada sedikit nafas yang menggepul di hidungnya. Pemuda SMA itu memejamkan matanya sejenak sambil bergumam jengkel dan tiba-tiba saja dia tersenyum. Entah apa maksud dari senyumannya itu, senyuman yang tidak punya arti, senyuman yang hanya sekedar senyuman, senyuman yang dia lontarkan begitu saja saat melihat tiga pemuda berlari mendekatinya.

"Pengecut" gumam pemuda SMA itu lalu membuka matanya dan terjadilah baku hantam antara pemuda bertangan kosong dengan tiga pemuda pemegang stick baseball

Bak-bik-buk-prang-trung-trang

"Mati kau!"

"Pengecut!"

Buak-dug-klontang-klonting-jebret

"Makan ini"

"Heah!"

Jeder-buar-tang-buk-ting

Brukk...

Pukulan keras sang pemuda SMA mengenai wajah pemuda berjaket coklat, pemuda itu terkontal jauh darinya, 'Tinggal dua lagi...hosh...hosh' batin pemuda SMA ditengah-tengah kelelahannya, sudut bibirnya sudah berdarah, mata kiri lebam, cuping pipi kanannya biru-biru dan baju-nya sudah tidak karuan, tapi dia masih tetap kokoh melayani pemuda yang mengajaknya bertarung. Tiga lawan satu, mungkin itu tidak adil jika didunia pertarungan legal tapi tidak jika dipertarungan illegal. Berapapun jumlah lawannya sang pelawan harus tetap melawan musuhnya, biar dia tiga, empat, lima ataupun dua puluh karena masalahnya adalah soal 'harga diri'.

Pemuda SMA itu menangkis stick baseball pemuda berambut keriting dengan lengannya lalu memukul perutnya, sang rambut keriting itu merintih kesakitan lalu mundur dari area pertarungan. Berganti dengan pemuda berambut ikal, dia mengayunkan stick baseball-nya dengan sekuat tenaga kearah pemuda SMA tersebut, berhasil! Dia mengenai bahunya. Tepat sekali di tulang selangka-nya. Pemuda SMA itu mengaduh kesakitan sejenak dan mulai pergerakkan lagi.

Dia menendang betis kaki kiri si rambut ikal dengan kuatnya sampai-sampai si rambut ikal tidak bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dan pada akhirnya stick baseball-nya terlepas dari tangannya. Dengan sigap pemuda berambut raven itu mengambil stick baseball itu, mengambil alih semua yang dilakukan si rambut ikal padanya.

Pemuda SMA itu memukul kepala, pinggul, wajah, dan bagian vitalnya. Pemuda itu mengejang ketika bagian vitalnya dipukul oleh pemuda SMA dengan stic baseball-nya sendiri. Dia merintih dan pada akhirnya terperungkup di rerumputan menahan rasa sakit di bagian vitalnya.

Merasa tidak puas, si pemuda SMA itu menarik tiga pemuda yang jaraknya kira-kira setengah meter darinya, dia menumpukkan tiga pemuda itu lalu mulai memukul tiga pemuda yang tidak berdaya itu dengan stick baseball-nya berkali-kali. Dia memukul dengan kerasnya. Memukulnya dikepala, bokong, pinggul, lengan sampai kaki. Tiga pemuda itu mengaduh kesakitan tidak karuan disaat dipukuli olehnya, karena saking emosi-nya sampai-sampai dia tidak perduli dengan darah segar yang mengucur dari kepala mereka masing-masing atas perbuatannya.

Pemuda itu masih belum puas, dia memukul kaki mereka berkali-kali secara berturut-turut ditempat yang sama sampai pada akhirnya mendengar suara retakkan tulang kaki, dia berpindah ketangan mereka dan memukulnya ditempat yang sama dan kembali menimbulkan suara retakkan tulang yang berarti tulang lengan telah patah.

Tiga pemuda itu sudah tidak sadarkan diri, mereka belum mati tapi hanya pingsan, pingsan atas perbuatan pemuda SMA yang brutal itu pada mereka. Pemuda SMA itu menegakkan tubuhnya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah kelelahan, dada-nya naik turun, peluhnya telah berkombinasi dengan darah segar yang berada dari pelipis sampai lehernya. Seragamnya robek tidak karuan dan celana hitamnya keruh, kusut dan lebih parah lagi bau lumpur.

Dia melempar stick baseball tersebut kesembarang arah, dia memandangi tiga pemuda yang tidak sadarkan diri didepannya dengan pandangan sinis. Pupil mata onyx hitamnya membesar menandakan dia benar-benar lelah. Kejadian ini membuatnya benar-benar menguras tenaganya, bagaimanapun juga pemuda ini melawan tiga pemuda itu sendirian, tidak ada seorangpun yang menolongnya.

Dengan berjalan tergopoh-gopoh, dia menjauhi tempat tersebut menuju rumahnya.

-x-x-x-x-

Di kompleks perumahan, atau bisa dikatakan disalah satu rumah di kompleks perumahan itu, suara teriakkan dan caci-makian terlontar dari seorang pria paruh baya, suara tamparan demi tamparan diayunkannya kepada seorang pemuda berambut raven yang berada didepannya.

Satu wanita cantik menangis tersedu-sedu meminta mereka berdua untuk berhenti melakukan hal itu, dia terus menangis histeris tanpa henti dipelukkan anak sulungnya, yaitu Itachi Uchiha ketika pria paruh baya itu mulai memukul wajah pemuda berambut raven itu dengan sangat keras sekali sampai-sampai bibirnya berdarah.

Tidak perduli dengan luka lebam yang masih setia di wajah pemuda itu, pria paruh baya itu terus mengayunkan pukulannya kewajah pemuda itu, sang pemuda itu tidak melawan sama sekali, dia hanya diam bak patung disaat pria paruh baya itu memukulnya. Dia diam karena orang yang memukulnya adalah ayahnya, Fugaku Uchiha.

Sampai pada akhirnya pemuda berambut raven bergaya pantat ayam itu terjatuh lemas di lantai, dia sudah tidak kuat menahan tubuhnya itu. Tenaga-nya sudah habis, rasa nyeri di wajahnya sudah mengalahkannya. Yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang hanya terpuruk lemas dilantai sambil mendengar cacian dan makian sang ayah

"Anak idiot, bodoh, begundal, bajingan, brengsek!, apa kau mau membunuh tou-sanmu ini hah! Apa kau belum puas memalukan keluarga kita. Bersifat begundal seperti itu, apa gunanya!"

"..."

"Tiap pulang sekolah pasti selalu berantakan!, selalu pulang dengan wajah hancur seperti itu, apa kau tidak sadar! Tou-san malu dengan semua yang kau lakukan ini, apa yang akan tou-san katakan sama tetangga kalau melihat kau terus-terusan pulang dengan hancur begini?! Apa?!"

"..."

"Sudah kuduga kau hanya bisa diam bak sapi ompong. Tidak... kau lebih dari sapi ompong! Kau bagaikan sampah busuk! Bahkan lebih busuk! Tou-san kecewa telah membesarkanmu. Sangat kecewa!"

Pemuda itu beranjak berdiri dari keterpurukkannya, dia menatap ayahnya dengan tajam sekali, kedua onyx saling bertatapan dingin dengan sambaran kilat penuh emosi dari fikiran mereka masing-masing. Rasa kesal dan rasa ingin memukul saling berkecamuk difikiran mereka hingga pada akhirnya sang ayah memulai pembicaraan.

"Kau harus dididik! Mulai besok kau akan masuk sekolah asrama! Tidak ada kata tapi-tapian lagi. Kau harus mencari kedisiplinan, mencari sopan santun yang ada dalam jati dirimu! Aku akan mengurus semuanya malam ini juga!"

Pemuda berambut raven itu berjalan melewati sang ayah tidak menggubris semua kata-katanya, dia menaiki tangga untuk menuju kamarnya, suara teriakkan sang ayah yang menggema seluruh ruangan tersebut tidak membuatnya berhenti melangkah. Dia terus berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"AKU AKAN MENGURUSNYA MALAM INI JUGA!"

-x-x-x-x-

Keesokan harinya, tepatnya pagi hari pada pukul 06.30. Keluarga Uchiha sedang sibuk-sibuknya merapihkan pakaian sang anak bungsu ke koper sedangkan anak bungsu tersebut masih tertidur tidak terganggu sama sekali dengan kebisingan sret koper dan kebisingan yang melanda kamarnya.

Yah satu hal yang paling teledor dari pemuda berambut raven itu adalah selalu tidak mengunci pintu kamarnya, sehingga semua orang termasuk keluarganya dengan mudahnya keluar masuk dari kamarnya, sang ibu Mikoto Uchiha berjalan mendekati tempat tidur anak bungsunya dengan senyuman.

Tapi senyuman itu menghilang ketika melihat banyak sekali luka lebam di wajah tampan anak bungsu-nya, dia mulai bersedih melihat wajah anaknya itu sudah seperti di remas-remas bak mainan anak kecil. Wanita cantik itu menangis tersedu-sedu mengingat kejadian semalam yang menimpa anaknya itu. Sang anak yang mendengar isakkan tangisan ibunya langsung membuka matanya dan beranjak bangun, dia menatap ibunya penuh kekhawatiran ( Catat : meskipun dia itu nakal dan begundal, tapi jika sudah melihat ibunya menangis pasti akan langsung khawatir dan merasa bersalah karena dia sangat menyayangi ibunya melebihi dari apapun ).

"Kaa-san? kaa-san kenapa?" tanya pemuda itu seraya menatap sedih ke ibunya, ketika dia bertanya seperti itu... ibunya tersontak lalu menghusap air matanya yang mengalir di pipinya. Dia tidak menyadari kalau anaknya sudah terbangun sejak tadi.

"Oh? Tidak apa-apa Sasuke-chan. Sudah sana mandi bersiap-siap. kita akan berangkat" lirih Mikoto bergetar, dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan ketika-nya dia ingin melangkah keluar dari kamar... Sasuke bergumam lirih

"Maaf, kaa-san"

Kalimat yang terlontar dari mulutnya itu membuat sang wanita paruh baya itu menghentikan langkahnya, dia menolehkan kepalanya sedikit kearah anak bungsunya lalu tersenyum tipis dan mulai berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

Semua kejadian yang terjadi semalam terus terulang dalam fikirannya, kata-kata sang ayah terus terngiang-ngiang difikirannya. Dia akan pindah sekolah ke sekolah asrama, sekolah yang mengekang waktu bebasnya, sekolah yang akan memperketat waktu dan jam mainnya. Sekolah yang menurutnya sangat membosankan karena hanya diperbolehkan keluar asrama sekolah jika sedang dalam waktu libur atau festival. Dengan berat hati dia turun dari tempat tidur lalu melesat ke kamar mandi.

-x-x-x-x-

Suasana di mobil BMW keluarga Uchiha sangat hening sekali, tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, semua keluarga Uchiha di dalam mobil itu sibuk dengan fikiran masing-masing, tidak terkecuali Sasuke. Si pemuda berambut raven itu menatapi jalanan yang tidak dikenal dengan malas sambil berfikir, 'Aku pasti akan mati hidup disana, makanan yang tidak enak, selalu dikekang waktu, dan yang paling menyebalkan adalah... full terus-terusan belajar, aku benci sekolah itu, kenapa si Fu-ga-ku ini selalu saja mengatur hidupku, brengsek!' batin Sasuke kesal.

Selama perjalanan yang mengambil 2 jam lebih itu, akhirnya mereka semua sampai di tempat tujuan, 'Konoha Boarding School' itulah nama sekolah asrama yang akan dia tempati saat ini, Sasuke memandangi gapura sekolah itu dengan tatapan malas. Menurutnya, gapura sekolah ini terlalu lebay untuk dipajang, contohnya cat- kuningnya yang sangat terang lengkap dengan patung serigala bersayap yang mangap di ujung tiang gapura tersebut. Halaman sekolahnya sangat luas melebihi halaman sekolahnya dulu, gedung sekolahnya besar dengan gaya modern. Banyak para siswa berlalu lalang di asrama itu, dan semuanya masing-masing memeluk bukunya masing-masing.

"Dilihat dari semua murid disini... sepertinya mereka itu pintar-pintar Sasuke"

Suara bisikkan ejekkan itu terdengar disebelah kirinya Sasuke, dia menoleh kearah sang kakak yang telah mengejeknya, Sasuke hanya memutarkan kedua bola matanya lalu turun dari mobil tidak menghiraukan kakaknya yang terus tertawa didalam mobil. Mikoto dan Fugaku melesat turun dari mobil, Mikoto memeluk Sasuke penuh kasih sayang.

"Jangan nakal ya sayang, kaa-san menyayangimu" seru Mikoto sambil terisak.

Mikoto melepaskan pelukan kasih sayangnya ketika Fugaku memberitahukan kalau ketua asrama-nya tiba untuk menjemput Sasuke. Mikoto tersenyum ditengah-tengah kesedihannya, hatinya terasa berat untuk meninggalkan sang anak bungsu, meskipun dia nakal tapi baginya dia bak malaikat pagi yang mencerahkan hati-nya, sekarang sang anak bungsu akan pergi dan tinggal di kamar yang belum tentu dia suka.

Sasuke memandangi sang ayah yang saat itu sedang asyik mengobrol dengan ketua asrama yang seumuran dengannya tapi sedikit sopan dan dewasa, dia mendelikkan matanya ketika melihat tawa bebas sang ayah. Sekalipun Fugaku tidak pernah tertawa bebas seperti itu didepannya, dia iri? Yah tentu saja dia iri pada pemuda itu. Pemuda yang sebenarnya ketua asrama-nya telah membuat Fugaku tertawa bebas, pemuda yang sudah merebut tawa ceria sang ayah. Dengan langkah angkuh dia berjalan memasukki gerbang sekolah tidak menghiraukan suara panggilan Fugaku untuk mengambil koper-kopernya.

"Sasuke, kopermu..."

"Biar pelayan itu yang membawanya!"

Ketika Fugaku ingin membentaknya, ketua asrama-nya sudah memotongnya dengan nada sangat sopan sekali sehingga Fugaku Uchiha telah dibuatnya kagum. 'Andai saja Sasuke seperti dia? Sudah sopan, baik, ramah dan menjadi ketua asrama lagi. Aku pasti akan sangat bangga' batin Fugaku sambil tersenyum kagum.

"Makasih yah Neji-san!" kata Fugaku ketika ketua asrama yang dipanggil Neji itu memasukki gerbang pembatas antar sekolah dan diluar sekolah dengan membawa dua tas koper beroda lalu berlari menyusul Sasuke.

Hari pertama-nya di asrama sekolah akan segera dimulai, permulaan baru dan pengalaman baru akan dijalani-nya. Pengalaman penuh ketegangan, konflik, perdebatan dan saling bersaing satu sama lain akan dijalani pemuda berambut raven itu.

TBC

**Bocoran Chappie 2...**

**Suasana kamar 212 membuatnya ingin muntah, warna mencolok tidak dia banget, 'Huwee!, aku ingin muntah melihat ruangan ini!'**

"**Hei bocah kau tahu meja makan siapa yang kau tempati?"**

"**Apa urusanmu?"**

**Prangg...**

**Kaca salah satu kelas biologi telah pecah, beling-beling berhamburan dimana-mana, dua pemuda ber'yes' ria melihat kaca kelas biologi tersebut pecah. Disaat mereka saling bertepuk tangan tiba-tiba keluarlah seseorang dari sudut jendela lain dengan ekspresi tajam nan membunuh kearah dua pemuda tersebut.**

"**Dasar gila!"**

"**Indah, mata biru yang indah"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Moshi-moshi Minna!**

**Shisui balik lagi nih, disini Shisui bakal update fic Academic Gangster...er, sudahlah gak usah basa-basi lagi, Shisui langsung ke pembalasan review yah ^^**

**CindyAra : **iya, ini udah lanjut kok. Eh? Cindy-san? sering mampir ke fandom narusasu juga yah?. makasih review-nya ^^

**Yuan : **gak sabar yah, iya ini sudah lanjut kok. Makasih review-nya ^^

**Namikaze miwa :** iya ini sudah lanjut. Makasih udah review

**Noaiy : **iya, fem naru. Makasih atas review-nya

**Yang sudah punya akun udah Shisui balas di mbah PM ^^.**

**Oke deh langsung aja yah...**

**Oh ya, disini Shisui peringatkan yah!, kalo disini Sasuke mungkin bakal banyak sekali OOC, jadi mohon maaf jika gak berkenan.**

**Lets's check it out**

**Chara in here is own Mr. Masashi but This fic real from my brain**

**Shisui Namikaze Deandress Chan**

**Warning : Super OOC, OC, AU, ada yaoi-nya, sedikit crime, dan mungkin sedikit begundalan.**

**If you don't like this story...**

**DON'T READ!**

**Enjoy it!**

**Summary : **Kisah seorang pemuda SMA yang dimasukkan kedalam asrama sekolah, sang ayah Fugaku Uchiha tidak suka melihat Sasuke terus-terusan membuat onar diluar rumah./"Kau harus dididik! Mulai besok kau akan masuk sekolah asrama! Tidak ada kata tapi-tapian lagi. Kau harus mencari kedisiplinan, mencari sopan santun yang ada dalam jati dirimu! Aku akan mengurus semuanya malam ini juga!"/.

**Chapter 2**

Fugaku menghela nafasnya melihat Sasuke yang saat ini sedang disusul oleh ketua asrama berambut panjang bernama Neji, kedua tangannya terlipat di dada. Jujur dia merasa sangat berat memasukkan anak bungsu-nya ke asrama sekolah, meskipun dia itu begundalan dan selalu membuatnya kesal, dia tetaplah anaknya. Buah hati-nya, untuk kedua kalinya Fugaku menghela nafasnya. Dirumah pasti akan sangat sepi. Tidak akan ada keramaian lagi dirumah, tidak akan ada adu debat lagi, tidak akan ada yang bermain gitar lagi di sofa, pasti akan sangat sepi.

"Menurutmu apa dia akan betah disana Fuga-koi?" tanya sang istri, yaitu Mikoto. Gadis berambut raven panjang dengan mata onyx yang indah.

Fugaku menoleh kearah Mikoto, Fugaku bisa melihat ekspresi sang istri yang menunjukkan rasa ketakutan. Bibirnya bergetar, alisnya berkedut dan mata hitamnya menatap lurus kedepan dimana saat itu Sasuke berjalan memunggunginya. Fugaku tersenyum lalu merangkul pinggang sang istri dengan mesra-nya.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja Miko-chan, kamu tidak usah khawatir" bisik Fugaku bermaksud mencoba menenangkannya.

"Tapi, dia kan anak yang mudah bosan"

Fugaku tertawa pelan

"Kelakuanmu padanya saat ini terlalu over-protektif Miko-chan, Sasuke sudah dewasa. Kau tidak perlu terus-terusan menanggapinya anak kecil" bisik Fugaku lagi lalu mencium pipi sang istri.

Mikoto menundukkan kepalanya, 'Fugaku benar? Dia sudah bukan anak kecil lagi, dia adalah anak remaja berumuran 16 tahun. Tapi aku kan ibunya, aku yang telah membesarkannya, dia masihlah anak kecil bagiku. Selamanya masihlah anak kecil' batin Mikoto.

"Tou-san!, Kaa-san! sampai kapan kalian bermesraan seperti itu didepanku, aku masih belum mau punya adik lagi!"

Suara teriakkan dingin nan datar itu terdengar dibelakang dua insan yang sedang asyik-asyiknya bermesraan, dua insan itu menoleh kebelakang dan mendapatkan anak sulungnya yaitu Itachi sedang bersandar di mobil BMW Fugaku.

Fugaku tidak menyadari kalau dia juga mengajak Itachi, sang anak sulung pendiam tapi dingin dan cuek sama hal-nya dengan dia dan Sasuke. tapi meskipun begitu, dia orangnya penyayang dan baik hati meskipun rasa baiknya tidak pernah ditunjukkan olehnya. Itachi sangat pintar, Itachi sering lompat kelas dan sampai pada akhirnya dia mendapatkan gelar S1 pada umur 18 tahun. Saat ini umurnya sudah 21 tahun dan dia sekarang telah memegang satu cabang milik ayahnya setelah menjalani masa-masa sulit di universitas Darmouth di Amerika Serikat.

"Ah? Gomenasai, Itachi. Ayo pulang Mikoto" ajak Fugaku seraya menuntun Mikoto ke mobil.

Sesekali Mikoto menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang lagi bermaksud ingin melihat Sasuke untuk terakhir kali-nya, tapi sayangnya Sasuke sudah tidak tertangkap lagi dimata onyx-nya. Dia menundukkan kepala-nya sambil terisak-isak. Fugaku yang mendengar isakkan Mikoto langsung menghusap-husap bahu-nya penuh kelembutan.

"Mikoto, kenapa kau menangis? Kita kan masih bisa bertemu dengannya lagi"

Mendengar ucapan lembut sang suami, Mikoto mencoba menahan rasa sedih-nya lalu dia menganggukkan kepalanya.

Mikoto dan Fugaku memasukki mobil lebih dulu. Ketika Itachi ingin membuka pintu penumpang belakang..., dia melihat seorang gadis berambut merah berkibaran melawan angin sedang berlari di halaman sekolah, pita dasi kupu-kupunya bergoyang melawan arah angin dan peluh sebesar biji jagung mengucur ke pipi-nya. Sungguh pemandangan/gadis manis nan indah bagi Itachi

Matanya berwarna merah, bibirnya kecil, dan tubuhnya ramping. Blazer yang dipakai-nya setara dengan matanya yang merah. Entah kenapa Itachi jadi senyum-senyum sendiri melihat sang gadis yang saat ini berlari di halaman sekolah. Jatuh cinta-kah? Ah tidak! Mana mungkin seorang Uchiha jatuh cinta semudah itu. Tapi dari ekspresi-nya saat ini, dia telah menunjukkan kalau dia telah jatuh cinta pada gadis itu. Begitu menyadari gadis berambut merah itu sudah tidak ada..., Itachi dengan refleks memanjangkan lehernya mencari-cari gadis itu, dia berjalan dua langkah kedepan sambil menggerakkan kepala-nya mencari sosok gadis itu lagi namun nihil, dia tidak menemukannya.

Mikoto dan Fugaku yang melihatnya langsung sweatdrop dengan tingkah anak sulungnya yang tidak seperti biasanya itu.

"Itachi-kun?!, ada apa?" tanya Mikoto seraya menyodorkan kepalanya keluar jendela mobil.

Itachi menoleh kearah ibunya yang saat itu mengerutkan keningnya merasa penasaran, Itachi mengembalikan wajah stoic-nya lalu dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia berjalan kembali ke pintu belakang penumpang dengan kepala menunduk lalu setibanya disana, dia langsung memasukki mobil. Mikoto mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan mulut sedikit melebar masih merasa bingung dengan tingkah anak sulungnya ini, namun pada akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk melupakannya dan pada akhirnya mereka berjalan pulang kerumah.

**Academic Gangster**

**Chapter 2**

**( Suigetsu, si taring putih )**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasufemNaru**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Naughty, Action ( sedikit ), Drama, Romance.**

Ketua asrama berambut panjang bernama Neji akhirnya berhasil mengejar Sasuke, si pria berambut raven dengan wajah stoic-nya. Wajah Neji sudah dialiri keringat yang bercucuran, dia kelelahan? Yah, dia sangat kelelahan karena ulah si Sasuke dan koper-nya. Wajah stoic-nya tidak sama sekali memperdulikan rasa lelah yang dirasakan Neji, matanya masih terpejam seolah-olah tidak ada seorangpun selain dirinya sendiri

"Sas..."

"Panggil aku Uchiha-san, aku tidak mau dipanggil dengan namaku kalau orang itu bukanlah orang yang kukenal" potong Sasuke datar.

Mendengar ucapan sok dan sombong pemuda disebelahnya itu telah membuatnya naik darah, ingin sekali dia melumat-lumat wajah sok kerennya itu, ingin sekali dia mengulek-ngulek wajahnya menjadi saus. Karena saking gregetannya dia sampai-sampai mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat mencoba menahan dirinya.

"Ba-Baik, Uchiha-san. Gedung asrama-nya lewat sini" ajak Neji seraya mengayunkan tangan kirinya kearah kiri.

"Hn"

Neji mencoba mengacuhkan ucapan sok-nya Sasuke, dan terus menunjukkan arah menuju Gedung asrama padanya sampai pada akhirnya dia tiba di gedung asrama yang lumayan besar. Besar dan lebar berlantai tiga, tapi sayangnya kebersihan di asrama ini tidak terjamin, banyak sekali coret-coretan dimana-mana, sampah berserakan, permen karet yang disumpilkan di bawah kursi peristirahatan dan sebagainya. 'Aku ingin muntah' batin Sasuke jengkel.

"Ayo masuk Uchiha-san, kita akan mencari ruangan kamarmu"

"Hn"

Sepuluh menit mereka berjalan di gedung asrama. Menaiki tangga, membaca nomor plat kamar, bolak-balik koridor gedung asrama demi mencari nomor kamar yang tertera di kertas yang dipegang Neji. Sampai pada akhirnya mereka berhenti di lantai dua tepat di pintu bernomor '212', nomor kamar yang tertera di kertas yang dipegang Neji.

"Inilah kamarmu Uchiha-san, kamu akan sekamar dengan..."

"Suigetsu, si taring putih. Wuahahaha!"

Pemuda berambut putih sepanjang sebahu membuka pintu kamar 212 dari dalam, dia tertawa penuh kebebasan, gigi-giginya sangat tajam bak hiu dan matanya kuning mengilat. Neji yang melihat perilaku pemuda bernama Suigetsu itu langsung sweatdrop, apalagi melihat pakaian yang dipakainya. Dia hanya memakai kaos tanpa lengan berwarna hitam dan boxer yang sedikit kelenduran.

"E, iya. Silahkan masuk Uchiha-san"

Sasuke tidak menggubris sapaan sopan Neji, dia langsung masuk tanpa menoleh lagi kearahnya. Dengan tangan dimasukkan kedalam saku dia memasukki ruangan yang sangat pengap itu. Ketikanya pintu kamar ditutup oleh Neji setelah memasukkan kopernya kedalam, Sasuke membuka mata onyx-nya. Setelah matanya full sepenuhnya, mata onyx-nya langsung membulat melihat cat berwarna serba pink dengan terkstur hiu dan dilengkapi dengan coret-coretan 'Suigetsu si taring putih'.

Suasana kamar 212 membuatnya ingin muntah, warna mencolok tidak dia banget, 'Huwee!, aku ingin muntah melihat ruangan ini!' batin Sasuke jengkel. Dia berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya dengan seprai bertema hiu, Sasuke menghela nafasnya merasakan dia tidak akan kuat berlama-lama disini apalagi jika ada teman sekamarnya yang tergolong aneh, itu akan menambahkannya semakin tidak betah disini. Suigetsu menyengir lebar lalu berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"He..."

"Jangan bicara, aku lelah. Aku ingin tidur. Jangan ganggu aku kalau kau tidak mau mati" ancam Sasuke seraya membaringkan diri di tempat tidur yang tidak dia banget. Untuk kedua kalinya dia menghela nafas dan tidak lama kemudian akhirnya dia terlelap memasukki alam mimpi.

Keesokan harinya, dia memasukki kelas Art dengan wajah stoic-nya. Tangan kanannya yang memegang tas-nya dia tempelkan di atas bahu kanannya. Seragam sekolah yang eksotis dan pakaian blazer berwarna merah plus dasi hitam menambahkan karisma lebih pada pemuda berambut raven itu sehingga mengundang para gadis dikelas Art itu menjerit tidak karuan dengan hidung yang nose-bleed, Sesekali dia memejamkan matanya yang dingin sambil bergumam sinis disaat gurunya meminta-nya untuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Hn, watashi namae wa Sasuke Uchiha desu, yoroshiku." Kata Sasuke datar

"KYAA... GANTENG!" teriak para gadis di kelas Art tersebut. Sasuke tidak mengacuhkan teriakkan gadis dikelas itu, dia langsung melesat menuju kursi-nya ketika dia disuruh untuk duduk dikursi-nya. Dengan wajah stoic dia meletakkan tas kulit berwarna hitamnya di meja lalu mengambil buku-nya yang masih kosong. 'Aku benci pelajaran Art' batin Sasuke kesal, dia menatap kedepan papan tulis dengan kedua siku tangan menempel diatas meja dan telapak tangan menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang menawan. Mata para gadis yang melihatnya langsung berubah menjadi lope-lope ketika melihat pose Sasuke yang bisa dibilang _Hot._

-x-x-x-x-

Jam istirahat tiba, para siswa dan siswi asrama berjalan menuju kafetaria untuk makan siang. Begitupula Sasuke, dia berjalan menuju kafetaria dengan tangan dimasukkan kedalam saku celana hitam bahannya. Ditiap dia melangkahkan kakinya di koridor, dia selalu diteriakki oleh para gadis yang berada disana, para gadis di setiap koridor ingin sekali menyentuh atau memeluknya, tetapi ditiap dia ingin melakukannya, Sasuke menatap mereka dengan tatapan tajam nan membunuh sampai-sampai para gadis harus berfikir dua kali untuk mendekatinya. Perlakuan itu memang sering terjadi padanya, di SMA-nya dulu, di toko yang biasa dia masukki, bahkan di saat dia baru keluar dari rumah-pun dia selalu disambut teriakkan para gadis. Sungguh menyebalkan sekali, pikirnya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian dia tiba kafetaria asrama sekolah. Beruntung sekali Sasuke, dia duduk di meja kosong satu-satunya yang berada di tengah-tengah kerumunan para siswa yang sedang makan, disaat dia mendudukkan dirinya, para siswa di kafetaria menatapnya penuh ketakutan tapi sayangnya Sasuke menganggap tatapan mereka adalah angin lewat. Dimeja itu sudah disediakan buah-buah segar di meja, tanpa ragu dan dengan wajah santai Sasuke langsung mengambil apel yang berada meja-nya itu, dia sangat menikmati rasa manis apel tersebut, dengan nikmat dia mengunyah apelnya itu. Sampai pada akhirnya ada seorang pemuda datang mendekatinya sehingga mengganggu acara makannya yang memanjakan lidahnya itu.

"Er, lebih baik kau pergi jika kau sayang nyawamu" kata pria berambut seperti mangkuk dengan alis tebal dan mata yang bulat, tubuhnya bergetar dan wajahnya mengekspresikan rasa penuh ketakutan. Sasuke menatapnya sangat dingin, dia menegakkan tubuhnya masih dengan tatapan yang dingin.

"Hn" gumam Sasuke tidak mengacuhkan ucapan pemuda didepannya itu, mendengar jawaban Sasuke, pemuda itu mulai mengucurkan air mata. Bibirnya berkedut menahan bibirnya agar tidak mengeluarkan isakkan tangisnya. Sedangkan Sasuke masih sibuk dengan apel gratis-nya. Melihat Sasuke yang sangat santai-nya... pemuda itu membungkukkan tubuhnya sambil merengek-rengek memintanya agar pergi dari meja itu, Sasuke masih tidak mengacuhkannya sampai pada akhirnya dia mendengar suara geraman keras di pintu masuk kafetaria. Mendengar suara itu, Sasuke menoleh kearah pintu. Dia melihat seorang pemuda bertubuh besar berambut jingga dengan gaya model mohawk sedang berjalan mendekatinya. Seluruh siswa disini tiba-tiba jadi sunyi bak pemakaman ketikanya pemuda itu datang memasukki kafetaria. Pemuda beralis tebal didepannya memutarkan tubuhnya kearah pemuda bertubuh besar tersebut lalu dia membungkukkan badannya ketika pemuda itu sudah tepat berada didepannya.

"Sumimasen, Jirobou-san. Saya sudah memperingatkannya tapi..."

Brukk...

Pemuda beralis tebal itu terkontal sejauh dua meter darinya ketika tangan besarnya memukulnya tepat diwajah lugunya.

"Lee-san!" teriak para siswa dan siswi di kafetaria seraya berlari untuk menolongnya.

"Jangan halangi pandanganku, dasar tidak berguna!" gumam Jirobou kesal pada Lee. Mata jingga-nya saat ini menatap tajam mata hitam onyx dinginnya Sasuke. Tapi sayangnya Sasuke langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke apel kembali dan mulai memakannya lagi. Jirobou menggeram melihat tingkah Sasuke, dia merasa direndahkan olehnya. Merasa marah, dia langsung menggebrak meja yang berada didepan Sasuke sehingga membuat buah-buahan yang berada di meja menjadi berantakan.

"Hei bocah, kau tahu meja makan siapa yang kau tempati?!" teriak Jirobou membentak.

"Apa urusanmu?" tanya Sasuke santai masih tidak menggerakkan kepalanya, dia masih menikmati apelnya. Jirobou menggeram, baru kali ini ucapannya dicuekki dan dilawan oleh seseorang, ibu dan ayahnya-pun tidak pernah menolak permintaannya. Tangan besarnya terkepal sangat kuat sekali sehingga menimbulkan suara bretekan tulangnya. Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Jirobou mengayunkan pukulannya kearah Sasuke yang sedang asyik memakan apelnya. Tapi dengan lincahnya Sasuke menghindari pukulan Jirobou tersebut. Pandangannya yang stoic dan datar sekarang telah berubah menjadi menyeramkan ketika tahu kalau apelnya terjatuh kelantai ketika Jirobou mengayunkan kepalannya ke Sasuke. Sasuke telah menjauh dari meja-nya. Melihat adegan yang terjadi di kafetaria, para siswa dan siswi saling menarik nafas mereka karena tegang.

"Mati kau!" teriak Jirobou melayangkan pukulannya kembali kearah Sasuke. Sasuke menghindarinya lagi dan dengan sigap dia melayangkan kaki jenjangnya ke betis Jirobou.

Buk!

Sasuke menyeringai senang merasa percaya diri kalau pemuda didepannya akan kalah Tapi ditengah-tengah seringaiannya, Jirobou tertawa pelan. Sasuke mendongahkan kepalanya menatap Jirobou yang saat ini sedang tertawa. 'Apa!, wajahnya biasa-biasa saja saat kutendang?, bagaimana mungkin! Aku kan sudah menendang kakinya sekuat tenaga' batin Sasuke kaget. Tawa Jirobou mulai keras lalu dia mencekik Sasuke yang berada didepannya, tidak ada yang membantunya. Para siswa dan siswi terlalu takut untuk melawan Jirobou. Sasuke memberontak mencoba melepaskan diri, tapi gagal. Tenaga Jirobou lebih kuat dua kali lipat daripada dirinya. Jirobou mengangkat Sasuke setinggi-tinggi-nya sampai-sampai kaki Sasuke tidak bisa menyentuh lantai lagi. Dia tertawa sangat keras sekali seakan-akan dia menikmati kelakuannya ini.

"Kau akan mati bocah!" teriak Jirobou kesenangan ditengah-tengah tertawa-nya. Mata Sasuke mulai sayu, nafasnya tercengat-cengat dan seluruh tubuhnya mulai melemas, 'Brengsek!' batinnya kesal. Jemari-nya mulai sulit digunakan, pandangannya mulai sedikit kabur dimatanya, yang dia dengar saat ini adalah suara tawa menggelegar Jirobou. Didetik-detik sekaratnya..., ada suara samar-samar terdengar di telinganya, suara itu berteriak 'Hentikan!'. Lalu tibalah seorang gadis mendekati mereka berdua. Sasuke tidak bisa memandanginya dengan jelas gadis siapa itu, matanya tidak bisa diajak kompromi saat ini. Gadis itu menggoyang-goyangkan lengan kiri Jirobou memohon padanya untuk menghentikannya tapi sayangnya Jirobou tidak perduli sama sekali dengannya sampai pada akhirnya gadis itu menciumnya tepat di bibirnya. Secara otomatis Jirobou melepaskan cekikannya dan berganti alih memeluk gadis yang menciumnya. Sasuke terjatuh kelantai dan suasana mulai gelap tanpa suara.

-x-x-x-x-

Seminggu sudah Sasuke berada di asrama membosankan ini, dia mulai tidak betah dengan suasana disini. Dia ingin keluar dari sekolah ini, dia ingin bebas lagi. Tidak di kekang seperti ini. Waktu main yang terbatas, jam makan terbatas, waktu tidur terbatas. Apapun itu pasti terbatas di asrama ini. Tapi dia ingin keluar tanpa sepengetahuan kedua orang tua-nya dan seluruh siswa yang berada disini tentunya. Dia berencana akan tinggal di apartment setelah sukses keluar dari asrama ini, dia akan hidup mandiri tanpa ada yang mengatur hidupnya. Saat ini Sasuke berada dikamarnya, dia berbaring di tempat tidur bertema hiu-nya dengan ditemani Suigetsu rekan sekamarnya. Temannya itu tidak pernah berhenti berbicara kepadanya, dia selalu menceritakan hal-hal yang aneh yang mengandung tentang air ataupun film anime. Sampai pada akhirnya dia merasa kesal, kesabarannya habis, dia merasa pusing karena terus-menerus mendengar ocehannya seharian.

"Urusai!Berhentilah berbicara!, aku sedang memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar aku keluar dari sekolah neraka ini!" bentak Sasuke seraya bangun dari baringannya. Dia tidak sadar kalau dia saat ini keceplosan berbicara. Suigetsu yang mendengar bentakkannya Sasuke langsung menyengir nista dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Jadi kau ingin keluar hah?" tanya Suigetsu santai ketika dia sudah tiba tepat didepannya, Sasuke mendengus kesal lalu turun dari tempat tidur. 'Sial aku keceplosan, bisa-bisa dia melaporkanku, bodoh kau Sasuke!' batinnya kesal. Dia berjalan menuju jendela kamar yang memancarkan sinar mentari pagi. Menikmati cahaya pagi hari ini seraya memandangi para siswa yang berlalu lalang dibawah. Dia bolos hari ini, dia malas untuk belajar hari ini.

"Aku juga ingin keluar dari tempat ini, tempat ini sungguh membosankan."

"Hn, tapi aku tidak mau keluar denganmu. Aku ingin keluar sendiri tanpa sepengetahuan orang tua-ku"

"Jangan egois!, itu sangat sulit baka!. Kau kira asrama ini seperti sekolah biasa. Bisa bebas, kabur juga gampang, Bolos juga gak usah sembunyi dikamar begini juga gak apa-apa. Asrama itu bagaikan penjara, guru bertebaran dimana-mana menjaga keamanan sekolah, tiap ada murid yang membolos pasti akan terkena hukuman. Jika kau mau tidak ketahuan membolos, kau harus bela-belain masuk ke tong sampah, memasukki lorong bawah tempat tidur seperti yang kita lakukan tadi atau bersembunyi di loker. Heh! Sungguh menyebalkan. Kalau kau mau keluar? Ayo bergabung denganku dan kita keluar dari sekolah ini bersama-sama" tawar Suigetsu seraya menyodorkan tangannya kearah Sasuke seolah-olah menunggu balasan pegangan tangan. Jujur, penjelasan Suigetsu benar. Asrama memang bagaikan penjara, penjagaan ketat, pelajaran ketat dan kedisplinan yang ketat. Semua yang berada di asrama ini bagaikan penjara. 'Sepertinya aku memang harus bergabung dengannya' batin Sasuke malas. Suigetsu menyengir lebar ketika ditatap Sasuke dengan pandangan stoic-nya.

"Baiklah, apa rencanamu manusia beruban?" tanya Sasuke dingin seraya melewati Suigetsu untuk menuju ke pintu keluar kamarnya. Mendengar persetujuan Sasuke, cengiran Suigetsu semakin melebar.

"Kita buat keonaran di sekolah ini" tukas Suigetsu.

Sasuke berhenti melangkahkan kakinya setelah mendengarkan ucapan Suigetsu. Dia menolehkan sedikit kepalanya kebelakang menatap Suigetsu yang berada dibelakangnya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Rencanamu bisa diketahui kepsek" balas Sasuke dingin

"Memang itu rencananya, kita akan membuat keonaran dengan membangun sebuah gangster di asrama ini, kita akan mengancam kepsek agar tidak memberitahukan orang tua kita dan mengeluarkan kita dari sekolah. Jika dia menolak maka kita hancurkan sebagian sekolahnya agar dia bisa menerima permintaan kita"

"Lalu kalau dia menelpon polisi?"

"Itu tidak masalah, polisi disini bisa kita kalahkan jika kelompok gangster kita sudah banyak"

"Kalau bicara memang enak, tapi kalau kau praktekkan, bagaimana?"

Suigetsu tertawa sinis.

"Kau tahu kan kalau kita diperbolehkan untuk keluar dari asrama sekolah dihari minggu, kita akan memakai waktu itu untuk memanggil para gangster diluar agar bergabung dengan gangster kita, aku punya banyak kenalan gangster hebat-hebat diluar asrama ini, dan aku jamin seorang polisi-pun tidak akan bisa berkutik" jelas Suigetsu seraya menyeringai sinis. Sasuke berdiam sebentar mempertimbangkan tawaran Suigetsu yang bisa dibilang nekat itu. Mungkin jika dia ikut dengannya dia akan menjadi buronan para polisi tapi jika dia selalu bersama dengannya dan beberapa anak buahnya disisi-nya, mungkin dia akan baik-baik saja. Daripada harus minta keluar dengan sopan tapi harus dicaci kepsek dan ditambah lagi dipanggil orang tua dan pada akhirnya berakhir kembali di asrama lagi. Sasuke menghela nafasnya lalu menganggukkan kepala-nya yang mengartikan kalau dia setuju atas penawaran Suigetsu padanya.

"Pilihan yang bagus, rencana pertama kita adalah menghancurkan jendela kelas biologi. Dikelas itu adalah kelas favorit calon anak buah pertama kita yang termasuk ketua geng ilmuwan, anak buah incaran pertama kita ini akan berguna untuk kita, dia sangat jago dalam membuat bom gas, bom gas yang dia buat sangat ampuh untuk membuat para penghirupnya tertidur lelap. Calon anak buah kita yang satu ini sangat bagus untuk para guru yang ingin melawan kita nanti. Jika dia tahu kalau kita yang menghancurkan jendela kelas favoritnya. Dia dan kelompoknya pasti akan marah dan menantang kita untuk bertarung. Dan jika dia kalah dari kita, ajaklah dia agar menjadi anggota gangster kita termasuk anak buahnya"

"Hn, baiklah. Ayo kita mulai, aku ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari asrama ini"

"Hehehe, kau sangat bernafsu ingin keluar yah?, baiklah ayo kita mulai"

-x-x-x-x-

Suigetsu dan Sasuke tiba di sebelah gedung kelas biologi yang berlantai dua. Sasuke dan Suigetsu masing-masing sudah mempersiapkan sebuah katapel di tangan mereka. Mereka berdua menatap gedung itu penuh ketajaman dan mulai bersiaga mengangkat katapelnya. Mereka berdua saling mengeker katapelnya ke jendela kedua di lantai dua dan mereka mulai menarik pelatuk katapel yang diisikan oleh batu krikil yang lumayan besar. Ketika tarikannya sudah cukup kuat mereka melepaskan tarikannya.

Prangg...

Kaca salah satu kelas biologi telah pecah, beling-beling berhamburan dimana-mana, dua pemuda ber'yes' ria melihat kaca kelas biologi tersebut pecah. Disaat mereka saling bertepuk tangan tiba-tiba keluarlah seseorang dari sudut jendela lain dengan ekspresi tajam nan membunuh kearah dua pemuda tersebut.

"Dasar gila!" teriak seseorang itu yang ternyata adalah seorang gadis berambut kuning yang diikat menjadi dua buntut kuda. Tatapannya sangat tajam dan membunuh kearah Suigetsu dan Sasuke seolah-olah menantang mereka untuk berkelahi. Pandangan gadis itu berhenti sejenak ke Sasuke, mata biru safirnya memandangi Sasuke dengan tatapan menusuk. Sasuke memandanginya lama sekali tapi bukan pandangan menusuk melainkan pandangan kagum dan terpesona. Baru kali ini dia merasa mata onyx-nya melihat gadis seindah dia.

"Oi, gomenasai Speechless..." teriak Suigetsu sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya keatas

"Namaku Naruto-ttebayo!, Naruto Namikaze!"

"Oh!, gomenasai!. Apa disitu ada Shikamaru-san?!"

"Ah, untuk apa kau mencarinya?"

"Aku ada urusan bisnis dengannya"

Sasuke terhanyut dengan mata biru safir Naruto, dia tidak memperdulikan suara berisik antara dia dan Suigetsu. Yang dia lakukan hanya terus menatap mata biru langit itu.

"Indah, mata biru yang indah" gumam Sasuke pelan. Naruto yang menyadari kalau dia dipandangi olehnya langsung menatap Sasuke dengan mata menyipit, disaat dia hendak membentak, tiba-tiba...

"Oi... Mendokusai!" gumam seorang pria disebelah gadis bernama Naruto, dia menggarukkan belakang kepalanya yang berambut seperti nanas, matanya sayu, dia mengucek-ngucek matanya lalu menguap sangat lebar seolah-olah habis bangun tidur. Sasuke menyipitkan matanya merasa curiga dengan apa yang dilihatnya, 'Apa dia pemimpin kelompok biologi?' batin Sasuke curiga.

"Oi, Shika-san! lihatlah kearah kananmu?" teriak Suigetsu lagi seraya menunjuk kearah kaca jendela yang pecah, Shikamaru menolehkan kepalanya kearah jemari telunjuk Suigetsu terarah. Matanya langsung membulat ketika melihat kaca jendela kelas favoritnya pecah. dia menoleh lagi kearah Suigetsu dan Sasuke dengan pandangan horror.

Adegan pertarungan antar kelompok Sasuke dan kelompok biologi akan dimulai.

TBC

**Bocoran Chappie 3...**

**Disebuah gudang yang tidak terpakai di belakang sekolah**

"**Kau akan menerima akibatnya!"**

"**Jadilah anggota geng-ku"**

**Sasuke berjalan menuju tempat parkiran untuk merefreshingkan diri, setibanya disana dia bertemu dengan pria berambut jingga dan bergaya mohawk.**

"**Kau akan mati!"**

"**Hn"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Moshi-moshi...**

**Shisui balik lagi membawa fic AG,,**

**Gomen ne minna karena Shisui lama update, yah habis mau gimana lagi dong? Kemarin-kemarin Shisui lagi konsen ama fic HNJP sama Guru Biolaku! I LOVE YOU sih. Jadi Shisui hanya berkonsentrasi sama satu titik fic tersebut.**

**Tetapi sekarang sudah tidak terlalu kok, yah soalnya hari ini aku sedang mood banget bikin fic AG dan ditambah lagi mas Ilham datang membantu Shisui untuk menulis fic ini.**

**Oh iya, Shisui mau berterima kasih pada Minna semua yang masih setia menunggu fic AG ini update. Dan masalah membalas review kalian, sorry yah, sepertinya Shisui gak bisa bales review kalian dulu saat ini. Mungkin di chap depan, oke?**

**Oke, kita langsung mulai yah...**

**Note : Fic ini asli dari otak Shisui yang dongkol, jika ada kesamaan kata dan alur cerita, itu hanya kebetulan,,**

**Happy Reading!**

**Chara in here is own Mr. Masashi but This fic real from my brain**

**Shisui Namikaze Deandress Chan**

**Warning : Super OOC, OC, AU, sorry kayanya gak ada yaoi-nya, sedikit crime, dan mungkin sedikit begundalan.**

**If you don't like this story...**

**DON'T READ!**

**Enjoy it!**

Aura mencekam dan suasana tegang meliputi bagian kelas biologi. Seorang pemuda yang berada di lantai dua sedang menatap tajam kearah dua pemuda yang berbeda kepribadian. Sedangkan seorang gadis yang satu-satunya berada disana hanya memandangi mereka penuh kekhawatiran.

Pemuda biologi bernama Shikamaru itu memicingkan matanya kearah pemuda berambut raven bergaya pantat ayam yang saat itu terus-terusan memandangi gadis berambut kuning disebelahnya dengan tatapan stoic-nya, Naruto. Kemudian beralih ke pemuda berambut putih disebelah pemuda berambut raven tersebut dengan tatapan penuh murka.

"Apa kalian tidak tahu hukuman apa yang akan kuberikan untuk orang yang telah menghancurkan kaca kelasku ini?" tanya Shikamaru datar.

"Hn"

"Hehe, gomenasai. Tetapi itu memang rencana kami berdua"

Shikamaru menggeram saat mendengar tuturan Suigetsu yang terlalu blak-blakkan tersebut, rahangnya mengeras ketika mendapatkan senyuman menantang dari Suigetsu. Naruto yang berada disebelah Shikamaru semakin menjadi lebih khawatir saat melihat gelagat Shikamaru yang sudah benar-benar bukan seperti dirinya.

"Shika-san, kau jangan dengarkan tuturan mereka. Kau harus menahan emosi-mu, bukankah kau sudah berjanji padaku kalau kau tidak akan bertarung lagi?"

"..."

"Bukankah kau pernah bilang kalau kau ingin menjadi orang yang benar?"

"..."

"Bukankah kau juga sudah berjanji kepada kedua orang tuamu agar tidak bertengkar lagi?"

"..."

"Shika-san?"

Shikamaru menggigit bibir bawahnya merasa bimbang, semua yang dikatakan Naruto benar adanya. Dia sudah berjanji tidak akan mengulangi semua kejadian yang pernah dialami oleh dirinya di masa lampau. Dia bukanlah orang yang suka ingkar janji. Shikamaru menutup matanya rapat-rapat dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat mencoba untuk menahan emosinya, namun ketika dia hampir bisa menahan emosinya, tiba-tiba...

"Hn, apa kau takut hah, rambut nanas?"

Kata-kata pemuda berambut raven a.k.a Sasuke membuyarkan semuanya. Ucapan singkat nan dingin itu sukses mengembalikan luapan emosi Shikamaru yang tadinya hampir menghilang.

"Eh? Sasuke, akhirnya kau berbicara juga" goda Suigetsu sambil menepuk bahu kiri Sasuke.

"Hn, melihatmu yang selalu menatapku seperti itu membuatku merasa ingin muntah. Kulihat dari cara berpakaianmu, sudah sangat jelas kalau kau itu bukan orang yang ahli dalam perkelahian. Kau itu lebih pantas kalau dipanggil 'cupu'." Lanjut Sasuke mengabaikan godaan Suigetsu.

Kepalan kedua tangan Shikamaru semakin mengeras dan kuat, dia tidak menerima ucapan Sasuke yang tertuju padanya tersebut. Nafas Shikamaru mulai tidak teratur, rahangnya mengeras dan geramannya semakin memberat menandakan kalau emosinya sudah benar-benar diujung tanduk.

**Academic Gangster**

**Chapter 3**

**( Shikamaru Vs Sasuke )**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasufemNaru**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Naughty, Action ( sedikit ), Drama, Romance.**

Naruto menghusap-husap bahu Shikamaru bermaksud mencoba untuk menenangkan emosi yang tidak tertahankan tersebut, ketika dia sadar kalau hal itu tidak mungkin berhasil, Naruto memeluk Shikamaru dan meletakkan kepala Shikamaru di bahunya lalu membelai rambut bak nanas Shikamaru penuh kelembutan. Sasuke yang melihat pemandangan itu mulai memicingkan mata onyx-nya, dia merasa sangat tidak senang melihat Naruto memeluk Shikamaru penuh kasih sayang dan membiarkan kepala Shikamaru menyentuh bahunya yang indah tersebut layaknya sepasang kekasih.

Suigetsu yang melihat gelagat Sasuke tersebut, hanya bisa menyeringai bak iblis. 'Kurasa gadis itu sangat membantu kesuksesan rencana ini, khukhukhu' batin Suigetsu senang.

"JAUHKAN KEPALAMU YANG KOTOR ITU DARI BAHU GADIS PIRANG ITU!" teriak Sasuke dengan ekspresi marah, dia tidak bisa menahan ekspresi stoic-nya lagi. Dia sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahnya tersebut. Dia merasa adegan ShikaNaru akan jadi lebih buruk kalau dia terus-terusan diam seperti sebelumnya.

Naruto mendecak kesal lalu menoleh kearah Sasuke yang saat itu sedang memelototinya. Naruto merasa sedikit takut saat melihat Sasuke menunjukkan sedikit gigi putih susunya yang ditekan rapat-rapat serta urat leher yang mulai mengeras tersebut. Ekspresi Sasuke saat ini sangat OOC dan menyeramkan sekali, membuat Naruto merasa gugup sesaat.

"Apa urusanmu?! Dasar Teme!" sembur Naruto selang melawan rasa ketakutannya.

"AKU TIDAK MENYUKAINYA, DASAR DOBE!"

"Mem-"

"URUSAI!"

"Hah?! Shika-...kyaa!"

Bruuk!

"Hah!"

Shikamaru mendorong tubuh Naruto yang saat itu sedang memeluknya, Sasuke dan Suigetsu yang menyaksikannya dari luar kelas biologi tersebut hanya bisa tercengang tidak percaya. Naruto terjatuh ke lantai kelas tersebut dengan pandangan keheranan, mata biru safirnya menatap Shikamaru dengan bola mata yang melebar. Ini kali pertama Shikamaru berbuat kasar padanya, berarti amarah Shikamaru sudah tidak terelakkan lagi baginya.

"S-S-Shika-san" lirih Naruto tidak percaya.

Dengan tatapan tidak perduli pada Naruto, Shikamaru memutar balikkan tubuhnya melawan arah dengan Naruto lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar kelas.

Ketika jaraknya dan pintu kelas Cuma beberapa meter, Shikamaru berhenti melangkahkan kakinya. Dia mendecak, bukan mendecak yang berarti kesal tetapi mendecak karena merasa menyesal dengan perlakuan yang dia lakukan kepada Naruto.

"Gomenasai, Naruto" lirih Shikamaru tanpa menoleh kearah Naruto sedikitpun.

"Ah?"

"Sepertinya aku bukanlah orang yang bisa menepati janji"

"Shika-san?"

"Gomen, karena sudah mendorongmu. Gomen, karena aku tidak bisa menepati janji yang sudah pernah kukatakan padamu. Aku tidak bisa terus-terusan direndahkan oleh mereka, melihat dan mendengar tuturan mereka, aku merasa kalau ini bukanlah diriku. Sepertinya jati diriku memanglah seperti ini. Aku bagai kertas buku yang sudah di coret-coret dengan pulpen. Terima kasih kau mau berteman denganku. Terima kasih kau selalu berada disisiku. Kau adalah teman terbaik yang pernah kumiliki."

Shikamaru melangkahkan kakinya kembali dan keluar dari kelas tersebut meninggalkan Naruto yang telah mengeluarkan air matanya.

-x-x-x-x-

Di sebuah gudang yang tidak terpakai dibelakang sekolah.

"Kau akan menerima akibatnya!"

"Eh? mana anggota geng-mu Shika-san. Janganlah jadi orang yg sombong, kau itu masihlah anak kecil. Masa iya dua lawan satu, heh?! tidak mengasyikkan" balas Suigetsu monoton mengabaikan ucapan sinis Shikamaru.

"Kau kira siapa dirimu? Mengacalah dahulu sebelum menghina seseorang. Kau juga seumuran denganku, jadi kau juga anak kecil."

"Hn, lebih baik kita selesaikan semuanya sekarang juga. Lebih cepat, lebih baik"

Shikamaru mengerutkan keningnya merasa bingung dengan ucapan Sasuke tersebut.

"Apa maksud dari perkataanmu 'lebih cepat, lebih baik' itu?"

Sasuke mendengus remeh lalu memejamkan kedua matanya dengan angkuhnya.

"Hn, nanti kau juga akan tahu. Dan satu lagi, Suigetsu tidak akan ikut campur dengan pertarungan ini"

"Hah!, hei pantat ayam, apa yang kau katakan?! Masa iya aku Cuma menonton adegan perkelahian kalian saja. Aku juga ingin bertarung! Apa kau tidak lihat tanganku ini? Lihatlah?! Tanganku sudah kesemutan nih ingin memukul orang!" bentak Suigetsu tidak terima

"Dengar, jangan ikut campur Suigetsu. Ini khusus pertarunganku saja. Kau diam saja"

"Apa! Apa ya-"

"Aku ingin memberikannya pelajaran karena telah memeluk gadisku tanpa seijinku dan juga telah mendorong tubuh rapuhnya tanpa merendahkan tenaganya" potong Sasuke seraya mempersiapkan kuda-kudanya dan menatap tajam kearah Shikamaru yang juga sudah menyiapkan kuda-kudanya.

Suigetsu melebarkan sedikit mulutnya ketika mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Awalnya dia ingin bertanya siapa gadis yang Sasuke maksud, tetapi sebelum pertanyaan itu terlontar, otak Suigetsu mulai menyaring semua yang terjadi sebelumnya dan pada akhirnya dia tahu siapa gadis yang Sasuke maksud. Dengan senyuman tipis Suigetsu berkata

"Hah! Jadi karena itu. Baiklah, aku akan mengalah. Selesaikan masalah pribadimu dengannya"

"Hn"

Srek...

"Bersiaplah pantat ayam mendokusai"

"Hn"

Shikamaru melayangkan kepalan tangan kanannya kearah wajah stoic Sasuke, namun dengan cepatnya Sasuke bisa menangkisnya dengan lengan kanan Sasuke. Sasuke membalas serangan Shikamaru yang gagal tersebut dengan lutut kaki kiri yang menganggur.

Tap...!

Shikamaru berhasil menahan lutut Sasuke dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Shikamaru mundur beberapa langkah begitupula Sasuke. Mereka menyiapkan kuda-kuda kembali dan kembali maju.

Shikamaru menunduk ketika Sasuke mengincar bagian cuping pipi-nya dan pada ketika Sasuke sedang lengah, Shikamaru melayangkan pukulan _choper_ kearah Sasuke. Sasuke tersentak dan menghindarkan dagu-nya dari pukulan mematikan tersebut dengan mendongahkan sedikit kepalanya.

'Cih! Ternyata dia tidak bisa dianggap remeh' batin Sasuke sambil menghindari tiap pukulan Shikamaru.

"Mendokusai! Ayo serang balik, baka!"

Mendengar ejekkan Shikamaru, Sasuke tersenyum datar lalu memegang tangan kanan Shikamaru tepat ketika Shikamaru mengacungkan tangan kanannya kewajah Sasuke.

"Ternyata kau lumayan kuat, orang cupu sepertimu sepertinya butuh diberi penghargaan"

"Apa!"

Bruggh...

"Kahk!"

Disaat Shikamaru sedang lengah, Sasuke menyiku uluh hati Shikamaru dengan kuatnya sehingga membuat Shikamaru mundur beberapa langkah dari hadapannya.

Sasuke berlari kearahnya melanjutkan pukulannya kembali. Awalnya Shikamaru bisa menangkisnya tetapi ketika di pukulan ketiga, dia tertipu oleh serangan Sasuke. Shikamaru tadinya berfikir Sasuke akan memukul cuping pipinya dengan secara berhadapan, tetapi ketika jaraknya hanya setengah meter, Sasuke memutarkan tubuhnya memunggungi Shikamaru lalu dia memukul wajah Shikamaru dengan punggung tangan kanan yang sudah dikepalnya.

"Agh!"

Shikamaru terlempar kesamping dan akhirnya menabrak beberapa kardus berisi buku tak terpakai.

'Dia memukulku dengan cara memutarkan tubuhnya, aku tidak bisa melihat gerakan tangannya saat itu. Ternyata dia cerdik juga dalam berkelahi. Orang ini tidak bisa dibilang orang yang biasa-biasa saja. Aku harus mencari cara untuk mengalahkannya' batin Shikamaru seraya menghusap darah dibibirnya.

Shikamaru beranjak berdiri dan berlari kearah Sasuke kembali. Shikamaru mengambil sebuah tabung kecil berisi cairan berwarna ungu ke merah muda-an dikantong celana belakangnya. Suigetsu yang sejak dari tadi melihat gerak-geriknya mulai terpekik terkejut dan akhirnya.

"SASUKE! AWAS! DIA MEMBAWA RAMUAN BERACUN. KAU AKAN LUMPUH SEMENTARA JIKA KAU MENGHIRUP BAUNYA!"

Sasuke terkesiap ketika Suigetsu berkata demikian, dengan gerakkan refleks Sasuke menutup hidungnya dengan kerah seragam sekolahnya ketika Shikamaru melemparkan tabung tersebut kearah Sasuke dan pecah tepat dibawah kaki Sasuke.

Sasuke melebarkan matanya, Suigetsu tercengang dan Shikamaru menyeringai. Ramuan itu mengeluarkan asap tebal berwarna merah muda keunguan. Asap itu mengelilingi Sasuke dan pada akhirnya membutakan seluruh pandangan Sasuke.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya karena merasakan kepedihan yang luar biasa dimatanya, dia tidak bisa membuka matanya kalau asap tebal berwarna aneh ini terus mengelilinginya. 'Bodoh! Pengetahuan kalian soal kimia masihlah kurang efektif' batin Shikamaru sambil tersenyum tipis.

Ketika asap tersebut semakin menipis, Shikamaru mendekati Sasuke kembali dan akhirnya memukul telak perut Sasuke yang tidak dilindungi olehnya. Sasuke mengeluarkan sedikit air dari mulutnya ketika Shikamaru memukul perut Sasuke.

Sasuke terdorong beberapa meter dari tempat awal dan akhirnya menabrak dinding terdekat. Shikamaru memandangi Sasuke yang terbatuk-batuk dan tidak berdaya di dinding tersebut. Shikamaru mendecak lalu menggaruk-garuk belakang rambut nanasnya yang sudah hampir terlepas dari ikatan rambutnya.

"Hoahmm, lebih baik kita selesaikan ini semua. Aku sudah mulai mengantuk." Kata Shikamaru sambil menguap.

Tap...tap...tap

"Bersiaplah...!"

Shikamaru berlari mendekati Sasuke dengan kepalan tangan kanan yang siap memukul Sasuke kapanpun. Tetapi sebelum itu terjadi...

Sasuke melemparkan sebuah tabung kecil berwarna sama dengan yang tadi Shikamaru pegang dan lempar kearah Shikamaru. Dan saat ini asap tebal dari tabung itu sudah mengelilingi Shikamaru. Aroma tajam dan mencekat nafas dari ramuan tersebut membuat Shikamaru sulit bernafas.

"Ba-bagai-bagaimana bisa? Ah? Sial! Ramuan ini..."

"Apakah kau tidak menyadarinya, saat kau memukul perutku aku berkesempatan untuk mengambil ramuanmu?"

"Hah?"

"Biar kujelaskan, saat asap ramuan itu mulai menipis, aku sudah tahu kalau kau akan mendekat jadi aku dengan perlahan-lahan membuka mataku dan melihat gerakkan tanganmu itu. Aku sudah tahu kalau kau akan mengincar perutku, jadi aku membiarkanmu memukul perutku untuk membuatmu sibuk dan tidak menyadari kalau aku berusaha mengambil ramuanmu dari kantong belakang celanamu"

'Sial...tu-tubuhku' batin Shikamaru kesal seraya terjatuh lemas di teras dengan mata yang sayu.

Sasuke berdiri secara perlahan-lahan lalu dia berjalan mendekati Shikamaru yang sudah tidak berdaya tersebut diikuti Suigetsu dibelakangnya. Shikamaru memandangi Sasuke dengan pandangan menusuk ditengah-tengah matanya yang sayu sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan santai namun dingin.

"K-k-kau?!"

"Dilihat dari tubuhmu yang tidak bisa digerakkan, sepertinya kau lumpuh?. Berarti efek dari ramuan tadi adalah melumpuhkan lawan. Benar kan?"

"..."

"Dengar, kau sudah kalah jadi menyerahlah. R-A-M-B-U-T N-A-N-A-S"

"..."

"Jadilah anggota geng-ku"

"Jangan dengarkan dia Shikamaru!"

Deg...!

Seluruh pusat mata beralih ke pintu gudang sekolah tak terpakai tersebut. Mereka tercengang dengan mata melebar ketika melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang berdiri di lubang pintu tersebut. Gadis itu terengah-engah dan peluh bercucuran di dahinya, gadis itu menatap Suigetsu dan Sasuke dengan tatapan yang sangat menusuk dan tajam sekali. Mata biru safirnya terlihat sangat nanar ketika melihat Shikamaru terpuruk tidak berdaya dibawah kaki Sasuke.

Dengan langkah cepat, gadis berambut pirang bernama Naruto tersebut berjalan mendekati Shikamaru. Dia berjongkok ketika dia sudah tiba tepat disebelah Shikamaru dan didepan Sasuke dan Suigetsu.

Pandangan dingin Sasuke sedikit mengendur ketika melihat Naruto memangku kepala Shikamaru di pahanya dan menangisi Shikamaru yang sudah tidak berdaya tersebut.

"Kalian jahat! Kenapa kalian mengganggunya?! Apa salah Shikamaru?! Dia hanya ingin hidup bebas, dia hanya ingin merasakan indahnya dunia tanpa ada kekerasan. Kenapa kalian lakukan ini padanya?!"

"..."

"Kalian seperti binatang, bisanya cuma main fisik. Aku benci kalian! Dan terutama kau teme!, aku benci!" lanjut Naruto sambil menatap Sasuke penuh kebencian.

Deg...

Sasuke merasa dia telah terjatuh kedalam jurang yang tanpa dasar. Mendengar ucapan Naruto tersebut, Sasuke jadi tidak bisa mengungkapkan kata-kata apapun, bibirnya terasa kelu dan seluruh tubuhnya terasa menegang. Ini baru kali pertama perasaan ganjil ini muncul dalam dirinya, dia benar-benar bukan seperti dirinya.

Naruto merangkul tangan kiri Shikamaru ke lehernya, tubuh berat Shikamaru terkadang membuat Naruto tidak bisa mengimbangi cara jalannya. Bagaimanapun juga Naruto adalah seorang perempuan, jadi dia tidak mungkin bisa terus-terusan mengimbangi kekuatannya dengan beratnya tubuh Shikamaru. Tetapi karena tekadnya yang sudah keukeuh dan kekeras kepalaannya, Naruto terus merangkul Shikamaru dan berjalan keluar dari gudang meninggalkan Suigetsu dan Sasuke.

-x-x-x-x-

Sasuke berjalan keluar kelas setelah pelajaran usai, dia berjalan sambil memasukki kedua tangannya kedalam sakunya. Seperti biasa, dia menghiraukan semua teriakkan fans girl-nya yang meneriakki namanya.

Sasuke melamun, dia melamunkan semua ucapan yang dilontarkan Naruto tiga hari yang lalu. Naruto membencinya. Ucapan itu bagaikan pisau belati yang sudah merobek hatinya, ucapan yang membuat Sasuke mengurungkan diri untuk keluar sesaat, ucapan yang membuatnya tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri, ucapan yang membuatnya tidak bersemangat melakukan apapun. Dia satu-satunya gadis yang membuatnya tersiksa hanya karena dengan ucapan yang biasa dia terima tersebut.

'Aku benci kalian! Dan terutama kau teme!, aku benci!' ucapan itulah yang membuat Sasuke berjalan tak tentu arah seperti sekarang sampai akhirnya berhenti di dekat parkiran kendaraan.

Sasuke berjalan menuju tempat parkiran untuk merefreshingkan diri, setibanya disana dia bertemu dengan pemuda berambut jingga dan bergaya mohawk.

Pemuda itu bersandar didekat mini bus sekolah sambil menghisap rokok yang hanya tersisa sedikit. Sasuke memejamkan matanya dengan angkuh dan mulai berjalan kembali tanpa menghiraukan pemuda berambut mohawk bernama Jirobou tersebut. Namun ada yang berfikir lain, Sasuke merasakan ada yang menimpuknya dari belakang ketika dia sedang mengambil rokok di kantong celana-nya.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi, bocah"

"..."

"Aku jamin, hari ini kau tidak akan selamat"

Sasuke menggumamkan kata 'Hn'-nya pelan lalu dia memutarkan tubuhnya kearah suara itu berasal. Mata onyx-nya mendapatkan seorang pemuda berambut mohawk sedang menatapnya remeh, Jirobou.

"Kau akan mati!"

"Hn"

Jirobou menggeram kesal karena ancamannya tidak berpengaruh sama sekali oleh Sasuke. Dia berteriak 'Heah!' seraya berlari kearah Sasuke. Melihat Jirobou yang memang berniat akan berkelahi, Sasuke bersiaga mempersiapkan kuda-kudanya.

Sasuke memicingkan matanya disaat Jirobou mengeluarkan rantai motor dari belakang punggungnya. 'Cih! Dia membawa senjata. Dasar banci' batin Sasuke remeh. Jarak Jirobou dan Sasuke semakin sempit. Sasuke menarik nafas panjang lalu mempererat kepalan di kedua tangannya ketika Jirobou mengacungkan rantai tersebut kearah Sasuke yang jaraknya hanya beberapa meter dan...

Tak...!

"Ah?"

"Hah?"

Seorang gadis berseragam setara seperti mereka berdua tiba-tiba muncul didepannya dan dia memegang rantai Jirobou yang tadinya diacungkan ke Sasuke dengan satu tangannya. Kedua pemuda yang berada ditengah-tengah gadis tersebut hanya bisa melebarkan kedua matanya merasa terkejut akan kehadiran gadis yang secara tiba-tiba muncul diantara mereka tersebut.

"R-r-ratu?" lirih Jirobou terbata-bata.

Gadis itu tersenyum sinis dan memukul perut Jirobou yang saat itu tidak dilindungi apapun lalu dia berputar dan melayangkan kaki kiri mulusnya ke wajah bulat Jirobou sehingga dia terpental kesamping sejauh tiga meter.

"Cara berkelahimu seperti banci, memakai senjata ketika musuhmu tidak memegang apapun".

TBC

**Bocoran Chappie 4...**

"**Siapa kau?"**

"**Dengarkan aku, aku tidak mau kau bersamanya!"**

"**Sasuke, Ratu mencarimu! Katanya dia ingin membuat perhitungan denganmu"**

"**Iya, dialah calon anak buah kita selanjutnya"**


End file.
